I don't want to miss a thing bb
by marian-chan
Summary: De nuevo Kai no puede dormir y sin que nadie más se dé cuenta sus sentimientos salen a flote. (Muy parecido al de Iris pero sin tanta miel )


I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
El insomnio no lo deja dormir una vez más. Parece que pasará la noche en vela, como últimamente es costumbre. Al no poder dormir se levanta de su cama, no tiene sentido que siga ahí si no la va a usar. Se dirige hacia la ventana y ve a la noche en todo su esplendor, la luna guía a sus rayos a entrar por esa ventana, y al darse cuenta en donde terminan lo inunda una cálida sensación, no es la primera vez que lo siente. Sucede cuando su mirada choca con esos ojos ámbar tan profundos que podía perderse en ellos. La pálida luz nocturna resalta más esos rasgos felinos y lo hacen ver aún más atractivo... ¿Perdón? ¿Acaso dijo "atractivo"? Sacudió su cabeza pero la idea no se alejó, inconscientemente dió vuelta y caminó, no hacia su cama sino hacia él, parecía víctima de algún hechizo puesto que no dejaba de mirarlo.  
  
I could stay awake just to hear your breathing  
  
Watch your smile while you are sleeping  
  
While your far away and dreaming.  
  
Se sentó al borde del colchón, guiado por una fuerza aparentemente desconocida...  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
Un imán, un magnetismo...  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Creía saber lo que era, pero no se atrevía a aceptarlo...  
  
Cause every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
  
Tenía míedo...  
  
I don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
Miró a su alrededor y descubrió, no con asombro, que había pocas cosas que realmente valían la pena en ese cuarto, muy pocas...  
  
Cause even when I dream with you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I still miss you baby   
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Al verlo pudo advertir un esbozo de sonrisa que reflejaba algo en medio de sus sueños. Una idea le saltó a la mente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
Lieing close to you and feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
  
Forever and ever.  
  
Realmente fue una celestial coincidencia el que ambos pertenecieran al mismo equipo, una parte de él quería agradecer que sus caminos se hubieran juntado, aunque no durara para siempre, no había por qué pensar en ello ahora.  
  
I don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
Para que arruinar el momento...  
  
Cause even when I dream with you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I still miss you baby   
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Además no sabía lo que su compañero pensaría sobre aquello, no podía arriesgarse a alejarlo y echarlo todo a perder.  
  
I don't want to miss one smile  
  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
  
I just want to be with you right here with you  
  
And just like this  
  
Por ahora se conformaba con verlo en silencio durante la fría noche, resguardado tras las sombras de la oscuridad que aún le proporcionaba un escudo a su alma que era descubierta por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
I just want to hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time.  
  
Por fin logró salir parcialmente del trance, cerró los ojos mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro... tal vez algún día... pero hasta entonces...  
  
I don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
Regresó a su cama y se cubrió con las sábanas.  
  
Cause even when I dream with you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I still miss you baby   
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
¿Quién sabe? Quizá también podrían encontrarse en sus sueños...  
  
Notas de la Autora:   
  
¡¡¡Holaaaaa!!! Aquí de nuevo con un fic yaoi, si les digo que me encanta esta pareja   
  
Sé que este fic me quedó más rosa que el de Iris y que además se parecen mucho. Gomen nasai, pero es que me gusta mucho la imagen de Kai viendo dormir a Rei, es muy linda.  
  
Manden sus comentariosy díganme que les pareció, cuál les gustó más y por qué, etc. Los espero. Bye ^_~  
  
Mi correo mmmarian@hotmail.com o marian_chan11@hotmail.com  
  
Por cierto, muchas, muchísimas gracias a Caballero-badbox y a NeKo-Jeanne por sus reviews *_* fui muy feliz al leerlos. T_T por desgracia no, no hay continuación y aquí está este que es muy muy similar al de Iris (¬¬ misma situación, mismos personajes, creo que sólo cambia la canción.... bueno, creo también que este no es tan cursi...) bueno, díganme cuál les gustó más, si el de Iris o éste. 


End file.
